One way or another
by Manoela Wood
Summary: No palco, os Marotos. Na platéia, Lily Evans. A música, uma mensagem, uma indireta, ou uma ameaça? Songfic, oneshot, supostamente engraçada. rs.


**N/A: **Sim, eu surtei. Eu vi um episódio de Veronica Mars em que ela cantava essa música num karoquê como indireta para um cara que ela tava procurando (pra quem não conhece, ela é detetive particular) e eu simplesmente amei, essa música não sai da minha cabeça, então eu surtei hj rindo imaginando isso aí.

**Sugiro veementemente que baixem a música, de preferência a versão do episódio, pq ela é tão agitada e gostosa que vai dar um fundo ótimo pra essa songfic!**

Divirtam-se e deixem reviews! xD

PS: não se preocupem, eu vou postar Namoro de Aparências ainda hj. \o/

* * *

**One way or another**

Lily não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Aquele bando de garotos prepotentes estava mesmo sobre uma espécie de palco em pleno salão principal. Potter estava com a varinha na mão, como se fosse um microfone, liderando o grupo. Black, ao seu lado e um passo atrás, passou a palheta pelas cordas da guitarra que segurava e de repente a música começou. Agitava, alta, animada. Lupin, atrás, batia com os batões em tambores, ou seja, tocava na bateria, enquanto Pettigrew, ao lado deste, tocava o que parecia um teclado. Os olhos arregalados e a expressão boquiaberto eram poucos para demonstrar a surpresa dela em ver que os Marotos estavam tocando com objetos trouxas, como uma banca de rock trouxa.

Ela levou um susto quando Potter começou a cantar e apontou para ela.

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya

De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou te achar

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
Vou te pegar, te pegar, te pegar, te pegar

A música era tão dançante que o agloremado de pessoas, que aumentava cada vez mais para curtir o som ou simplesmente para ver o que raios estava acontecendo, já estava interagindo com a suposta banda, dançando, levantando os braços, assoviando, gritando.

One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
De um jeito ou de outro, vou te vencer

I'm gonna getcha I'll getcha getcha

Vou te pegar, te pegar, te pegar, te pegar

Não demorou muito para que todos percebessem que o aparente cantor estava endereçando a música para ela. Extremamente corada, Lily apenas permanecia estática, de olhos arregalados.

One way or another I'm gonna see ya

De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou te ver

I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
Vou te encontrar, te encontrar, te encontrar, te encontrar

O queixo de Lily não se abriu, mas literalmente despencou com a útima estrofe. Como ele podia ser tão convencido a ponto de ter dizer coisas assim para ela, nessa certeza, publicamente. A ruiva colocou as mãos na cintura. Quanta petulância!

One day, maybe next week  
Um dia, talvez semana que vem,

I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha, I'll meetcha

Eu vou te encontrar, eu vou te encontrar, Eu irei te encontrar

Desviou o olhar de Potter apenas porque os gritos femininos lhe chamaram a atenção. Aquelas pessoas estavam realmente se divertindo com a animada música, e aquelas garotas estavam realmente gritando para eles, provavelmente já estariam no palco se a música fosse para elas.

I will drive past your house

Irei passar pela sua casa

And if the lights are all down  
E se todas as luzes estiverem apagadas

I'll see who's around  
Eu vou olhar ao redor.

Lily estava voltando seu olhar para Potter, quando parou em Black e não pôde conter o riso. Que tipo de dança era aquela?? Precisva rebolar tanto? E jogar tanto assim a guitarra para todos os lados? Bom, provavelmente parte dos gritos se devia a isto. E o Pettigrew? Balançando a cabeça freneticamente no teclado? Precisava de tanta força nas mãos ou era só encenação? E até mesmo Lupin, empolgadíssimo na bateria, movimentando-se freneticamente. Os outros, diferente de Lily, pareciam estar achando aqueilo tudo muito divertido e engraçado.

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou te achar, eu vou te

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
Pegar, te Pegar, te pegar, te pegar.

Lily levou outro susto quando viu Potter se jogar de joelhos no palco e escorrgar até a ponta deste, ficando bem próximo a ela que, como ela havia acabado de reparar, estava na primeira fileira do que agora era uma multidão de expectadores que interagiam agitados com a banda.

One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
De um jeito ou de outro, vou te vencer

I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
Irei te Pegar, irei te pegar.

Então ele estava ali, há centímetros dela, gritando que iria "pegá-la". Ele havia elouquecido? Todos eles haviam surtado? Todos, tipo, no castelo inteiro? Incrível como a banda estava fazendo sucesso. Parecia um grande show onde todos estavam curtindo.

One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou te ver, vou te

I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
Encontrar, te Encontrar, te encotrar

O fato da letra ser repetitiva fez com todos, exceto ela, já estivessem acompanhando o cantor. A platéia cantava fazendo um eco no eufórico salão principal. Potter se levantou, mas em momento algum ele tirava os olhos dela.

One day, maybe next week  
Um dia, talvez semana que vem

I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha, I'll meetcha

Irei te Encontrar, eu vou te encontrar

Ele realmente esperava que um dia fosse conseguir? Lily não teve muito tempo para terminar de formular um pensamentos sobre a prepotência do seu admirador nada secreto, pois de repente ele deu um belo pulo do palco e logo estava literalmente na sua frente

One way or another

De um jeito ou de outro

Isso era uma ameaça? Soava como uma ameça. Ela mal havia francido as sobrancelhas pensando nisso quando subtamente havia uma mão na sua cintura e uma boca na sua. Sua reação invonluntária foi fechar os olhos. Estava estática demais para qualquer outra reação. Ouviu a mulditão gritar, ovacionar e apaludir, nao sabia se aquilo era para a banca, paro belo show, ou para o belo espetáculo que Potter estava proporcinando com o beijo forçado. Beijo forçado. Isso a fez voltar à realidade. Empurrou o outro para desgrudar seu corpo do dela, abriu os olhos ferozes e tirou sua mão direita do peito dele, que usarava pra afastá-lo, e a direcinou ao rosto dele, dando-lhe um sonoro tapa. Virou-se nos calcanhares e saiu a passos pesados do salão principal.

- Eu sei que ela me ama. – disse um sorridente Potter.

Então o maroto voltou ao palco, se juntou aos outros e eles fizeram uma reverência ao público para agredecer os calorosos aplausos.


End file.
